Happy Birthday, Pied Piper's Assistant (Piper-senpai)
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Haruhi's friend's friend's birthday and there's no time to get a party for her. Three powerful gangs come together and make the best party ever. But will it work? Will Piper like it? Will she have the time of her life? This story is for The Pied Piper's Assistant. Please enjoy and wish her happy birthday.


**This story if for the amazing Pied Piper's Assistant or as I like to call her Piper-senpai.**

* * *

The Host club was sitting on their couches. They had a free day today and they didn't know what to do.

"Gang," Tamamki broke the silents, "we can't just sit around all day and do nothing."

"I'm doing something," Honey said with a mouth full of cake, "I'm eating cake."

"Yeah," Mori said.

Suddenly, Haruhi's phone rang. She answered it and talked to it for a while.

"What's that thing she holding up to her ear?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Tamaki.

"Looks like a phone for commoners like Haruhi," Tamaki answered.

"Okay," Haruhi talked into the phone, "Thanks for telling me. Love you. Bye."

Haruhi closed her phone and faced the group of very attractive men.

"Guys," Haruhi said, "I know what we could do today. My friend's friend is having a birthday and she didn't have time to get a party started. She needs us to help her friend's party. Can we do it please?"

"Yeah!" Honey squealed, "We're having a party. I'll bring the cake."

"I'll bring food," Mori said.

"We'll get the streamers," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'll get the balloons," Tamaki said.

"I'll send Emails to her friends," Kyoya said.

"You don't even know her," Haruhi said.

"Sure I do," Kyoya said, "I know everyone."

"That's true," Haruhi said, "Alright, gang, let's do this!"

The gang started getting ready for the party. Hikaru and Kaoru got the streamers and started putting them up. Honey and Mori ran home to get their cake and food and ran back and placed it on a long table. Tamaki was making balloon animals. Kyoya was on his phone sending Emails to everyone and being lazy. Haruhi was making sure everything was going great. When they were all done, they sat back down on the couches and waited.

 **A few hours later.**

*Knock knock*

Tamaki opened the door and saw Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet.

"Mommy," Tamaki ran from the door, "aliens have come to kill us. I'm to cute to die."

"Don't worry, daddy," Kyoya said, "These are some of our guest. They're friends of Haruhi's friend's friend."

"Oh," Tamaki walked back to the door, "Well, I apologize. My name is Tamaki. Please make yourself at home."

"Thanks," the four walked into the room and sat on the couches.

Tamaki closed the door, but when he was about to walk away, the door knocked again. Tamaki sighed and opened it again.

"May I help you?" Tamaki said to the people at the door.

"'Sup," said one guy with brown hair and bear ears, "Is this the Host club room?"

"Yep," Tamaki said, "Are you friends of Haruhi's friend's friend?"

"Yeah," the guy said again.

"Well," Tamaki moved out of the way, "come on in."

The group of people walked into the room, but there was a lot of them. They all had different colors of hair and they all had different themes of clothing. One was all yellow and pink and one was all red and grey. One was all blue and pink and one was all pink and white. The weird thing that the club noticed was that most of them had animal ears.

"What's with your outfits?" Haruhi asked.

"This isn't how commoners dress, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"No," Haruhi said, "So, what's with them?"

"This is what we wear to work," they all said as they sat down.

"... And everywhere else," said one guy with blue hair and rosy cheeks.

"What's your names?" Tamaki asked.

"Freddy-chan."

"Chika-chan."

"Foxy-senpai."

"BonBon-senpai."

Puppet-kun."

"Balloon Boy-tan."

"Mangle-sama."

"Chika-sama."

"Toy Freddy-chan."

Springtrap-kun."

"Golden Freddy-chan."

"And we're known as...," the group paused, "...FREDDY 'N' FRIENDS!"

"That makes seance," Tamaki said, "I've heard that place if for commoners who have no lives."

"It's also a place where you die, Chika-chan giggled.

"Yeah," Foxy-senpai said.

"Honey and Chika-chan looked at each other.

"You look like me kinda," they said at the same time.

Foxy-senpai and Mori looked at each other as well.

"Yeah," they said.

Haruhi's phone rang again. She answered and quickly hung up.

"Guys," Haruhi said, "they're coming. Hide."

Tamaki turned off the lights. Everyone started hiding. Everyone hid behind or under something, but Mangle-sama hid on the ceiling. Suddenly, two girls walked into the dark room. One had black hair and one had blond. One was blind folded and other other was leading her.

"Am I close to the donkey, Bonnie?" said the beautiful, black haired girl.

"Yep, Piper," the other girl took off her blind fold, "Surprise."

The two just saw a dark room.

"What?" the girl said, who was blind folded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PIPER!" everyone who was hiding jumped.

Mangle-sama turned the lights on. Piper gasped. She then noticed the banner on the wall.

"'Happy Birthday, Senpai'?" Piper asked.

"We never put a banner up," everyone said.

"When we hid," Tamaki said, "there was no banner."

"Then where did it come from?" everyone asked.

"There's only one person I know that calls me Senpai," Piper looked at BonBon-senpai.

"That was sneaky, baby brother," Springtrap-kun put his arm around BonBon-senpai's shoulder.

"I've never been sneaky before," BonBon-senpai giggled.

"Whatever," Bonnie said, "Let's rock."

Suddenly, music started playing. Everyone started dancing. After that, they had food. After they had food, Chika and Honey ate all the cake. Piper had the best night ever and I hope she'll never forget it.

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Piper-senpai. I hope you liked this story. I love you and I hope you have a great day.  
**

 **Love you, ByE!**


End file.
